Nobody Messes With Our Sister
by Myra109
Summary: "Nobody messes with our sister and gets away with it." When Meg is beat up at school, her sisters are determined to teach everyone that nobody messes with their little sister and gets away with it. AU, prequel to At The End Of The Day, We're Still Sisters (read that first!)


_Hello, readers! This is the prequel to At The End Of The Day, We're Still Sisters (please read that first). This is a prompt from Rick and Maggie._

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

The front door creaked open as Meg slid inside. She tip toed across the floor, hardly daring to breathe. All she needed to do was get upstairs without attracting the attention of her…

"Hey, Meg, how was school?" Lisa called from the living room, leaning over the back of the couch and peering through the doorway and into the entry way.

"Um, it was good," Meg returned. "But I have a big science report to do, so-"

Her foot landed on the bottom step.

"Science can wait. Have a snack first!" Amelia suggested from the kitchen. "I'm making your favorite- peanut butter sandwich, no jelly, with the crust cut off."

Normally, Meg would've been grateful (she could be mean at times, but the fact that Amelia would go to all that trouble to make Meg's sandwich exactly as she liked it deserved gratitude), but she just really wanted to escape to her room, where they wouldn't see…

A hand touched her shoulder, and Meg jumped, having not heard Lisa sneak up on her. Before Meg could stop her, Lisa spun her around, and both sisters (Amelia appeared at her side a second later) immediately turned red with anger.

Meg's lip was split clean open, the area caked with dried blood. Her left eye was swollen and black; her cheeks were painted purple, black, and blue. There was a cut on her chin and a trail of dried blood trickled down her throat and disappeared below her shirt. And that was just her face; Lisa and Amelia knew that there were likely more bruises below her clothes.

"What happened?" Lisa demanded, trying to trap her anger in a cage until she knew _who_ to unleash it on.

"Guys, it's nothing. I don't want you getting involved," Meg told them.

"Too late," Amelia snapped, not nearly as good as Lisa at caging her rage. "Who?"

"Stephanie and her entourage, all right?" Meg relented. "They beat me up and stole my phone. That's what happened."

"Well, we're going to get your phone back," Lisa stated.

"And get revenge," Amelia added.

"I thought we were just going to negotiate with the girls to get the phone back," Lisa said.

"After they beat up our sister?" Amelia growled. "I vote we give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Violence isn't always the answer, Amelia. Besides, if we beat them up, are we any better than them?" Lisa pointed out.

"Well, no, but they deserve it for messing with our sister!"

"But-"

"What is going on here?" their father asked, stepping into the house through the front door, followed by his wife.

The girls quickly rattled off an explanation of what happened to Meg and their present argument on whether to use violence or negotiation.

"Easy," her mother stated as she said, "Negotiation," at the same time as her husband said, "Violence."

They stared at each other while the sisters darted glances between the two parents.

"Carl!" their mother snapped. "You shouldn't be encouraging our daughters to use violence!"

"Well, I think violence is okay when you're protecting your family."

"Not when there's a better way to go about it," their mother disagreed.

"Hannah-"

"Why don't we meet half way?" their mother suggested. "Blackmail the girls into giving the phone back."

Lisa and Amelia exchanged glances.

"That's a really good idea," Lisa stated. "Thanks, Mom!"

"Wait!" their mother interrupted before the two girls could sprint out the door. "I want to make it clear that this is a _one_ time thing. Because you're doing this for Meg, I will condone blackmail just this once, but if I hear you two making a habit of it, you're both grounded."

"Yes, ma'am!" they exclaimed before racing out the door.

* * *

"Stephanie!" Amelia snarled as they appeared beside the three biggest bullies in the school (yes, the biggest bullies out of all the boys _and_ girls).

"What?" she said, flatly.

"Give us our sister's phone and apologize for beating her up," Lisa ordered.

The girl barked a laugh. "And why would I do that?"

"Because," Amelia said, lightly, taking out her own phone, "unless you want the entire school to know about your little kiss with the most disgusting kid in school, I think you should give us her phone back and apologize."

"What?" Stephanie snapped, and Amelia smirked as she turned her phone around to display Stephanie engaged in a kiss with the most disgusting kid in school. He picked his nose; ate glue; and smelled like he hadn't showered since the school year started (it was March now). He was also horribly rude, so he was just as disgusting on the inside as on the outside, which meant there was really no light at the end of _that_ tunnel.

"That was a dare!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"But the rest of the school doesn't know that," Amelia smiled.

Stephanie sighed and tossed Lisa Meg's phone.

"I'm sorry I beat up your sister. Do you want that in writing?" she said, sarcastically.

Lisa smiled and handed her a note pad, watching as the girl angrily scribbled down an apology letter.

"Thank you," Lisa replied before the sisters walked away.

"You sent the picture to the school, anyway, didn't you?" Lisa asked once they were out of ear shot of the bullies.

Amelia grinned. "You know me so well. Nobody messes with our sister and gets away with it."

* * *

 _This actually turned out better than I expected. I wasn't sure how well written it would be, but it actually turned out quite good in my opinion. Still, I would like some feedback, so please leave a review!_

 _Thank you for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
